Dreaming Reality Noctis X Prompto
by PalaDee
Summary: Lunafreya's gone but has Noctis truly moved on? How can Noct grieve when he has no time to spare. But what if all he needs is sitting there right beside him... (Warning! Angst, Major Deaths, Etc... (Credit to Artist))
1. (DISCLAIMER)

**Just before you start to read I have something that I say every time a write/publish a book. Also, beware** **story may contain SMUT, CUSS WORDS, SPOILERS AND VIOLENCE!**

* * *

1) I have this thing where I see one this wrong and go to change it but then end up changing the entire sentence maybe even the paragraph. Also, it won't affect the story plot line so you don't have to go back and read every new word that I add...

2) If you are the owner of the photos and wish for them to removed then plz speak up!

3) If you find grammar mistakes don't be dicks about is just point it out and I'll change it A.S.A.P.

4) Lastly, you don't need to listen to the music it's just there cause the songs help me write and read so I use the songs I use that inspired each individual chapter. (lazy AF¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

* * *

 **THIS STORY WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED ON WATTPAD! I AM THE OWNER/WRITER OF THIS STORY SO PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME!**


	2. Pity Is A Four Letter Word

**|Noctis's P.O.V|**

 _ **Lunafreya:**_ _Noctis?_

 _As I opened my eyes there stood... Luna? There she was standing in her white dress, the silk flowed down to her knees. The blue seemed to curve around her. The white against pale skin seemed almost holy, she glowed. All I see is 'blue'. Blue is the colour that represents sadness the colour that makes you feel drowsy inside. Yet here it is, blue, blue everywhere. I lay there on the ground, the grass tickling my nose just like that time back in Tenebrae. Above it all was blue. Blue flowers everywhere. North, south, west, east. Blue engulfed the field in a gloomy aura. I looked up and spotted Luna standing there..._

 _ **Noctis:**_ _Luna?_

 _Luna began approaching me. I pushed myself up and sat on my knees watching closely as the distance between us came a close_

 _ **Lunafreya:**_ _So, you found your way here._

 _ **Noctis:**_ _Hmph!, And you found me._

 _ **Lunafreya:**_ _A chance to see you once more... Who would have thought?_

 _I noticed that dirt masked my clothing from when I was sleeping on the earth, I dusted myself off as I rose to meet Luna. What is she talking about we here now, what does she mean, A chance to see you once more?_

 _ **Noctis:**_ _What do you mean? Why wouldn't you see me?_

 _ **Lunafreya:**_ _Because my prayers have been answered. My calling fulfilled._

 _My heart began to skip beats continuously I feel as though I am having a heart attack. The thought of being separated from Luna struck fear right into the depths of my soul!_

 _ **Noctis:**_ _But that doesn't have to come between us._

 _No, I don't want Luna to go, she can stay with me. Just the two of us! I'll protect her she stay with me. Luna started walking up to me, she bent down levelling her eyesight with my own. It wasn't the fact, that she was standing within my personal bubble that made me feel hollow inside. It was the colour of her eyes and the way they made the world bend around her obey her every demand. The sight of teary eyes was so devastating. All I wanted to do was comfort her, tell her that everything was okay. Yet I stood still and just stared deep into her eyes..._

 _ **Lunafreya:**_ _You are the One, Noctis. The Stars shine for you now. That which is yours by right shall be restored to you._

 _Luna straightens her back regaining her posture. She started to regain the distance we once had early. She strode into the distance, a few meters away from myself._

 _ **Lunafreya:**_ _Do you remember the flowers of Tenebrae? It seems so long ago. You'll find they await you still, blooming from hill to vale._

 _Why me, why not you I don't want to go anywhere if I'm never going to see you again._

 _ **Noctis:**_ _Will you be there?_

 _Her pale-skinned face wore a woeful expression, Luna stood there, deep in thought. She did not respond with words, but with actions. She shook her head side to side. An unexpected breeze blew down on both me and Luna. On instinct, I rose my hands to shield my face from the sudden gush of wind. All I saw was Luna's white dress swaying gracefully in the breeze. After the breeze died down a little, I slowly began to lower my arms and there stood before me Luna all grown up._

 _ **Lunafreya:**_ _Would that I could join you... but this moment will have to be enough_

 _Luna's voice seemed drenched in sorrow and sadness, it was as though she had to go and wasn't returning._

 _ **Noctis:**_ _It's not right..._

 _All the memories start to flow back. They hit me, leaving me breathless. I began to break down, tears unwilling started to fall.' Water droplets and disregard petals brushed past my face._

 _ **Noctis:**_ _All I..._

 _Winded at the thought of losing Luna, I tried to retaliate against Luna but my voice gave out. Dark blue smoke erupted from the Sylleblossom's, they began to swirl upright from the earth's surface, surrounding myself and Luna._

 _ **Noctis:**_ _All I wanted...was to save you._

 _Luna bent down a plucked a single flower from the ground. A Sylleblossom. Her favourite. The once, flower-filled valley vanished into thin air, leaving behind a blue smoke filled ocean._

 _ **Lunafreya:**_ _When the world falls down around you, and hope is lost. When you find yourself alone, amid a lightless place. Look to the distance. Know that I am there and that I watch over you always._

 _Luna let go of the Sylleblossom allowing it to drift off, becoming lost in the current._

 _ **Lunafreya:** Farewell, dear Noctis._

 _Sylleblossom's were her favourite. For me, it seemed as a token of her love. The look deep within her eyes hit me, the way her expression changed after letting go of the flower, felt so miserable. I reached out to grab it, wanting to feel it within my grasp. Though it wasn't the flower that is was reaching out for it was Luna. LUNA. 'No she can't leave! NOT again!' Gasping dangerously for air as a transformed into my mature self. Still gasping for air as I desperately tried to swim towards Luna. Longing for her embrace, one last time. Praying to close the distance between ourselves, I continuously fought the aggressive currents of the rising ocean. Inches away from the from one another, though still not enough. I couldn't reach out and grab a hold of what I have held dare for so long. Instead of coming in contact with Luna the flower appeared before me, the Sylleblossom vanished into smoke, leaving behind The Ring of the Lucii. Preying to all-NO! Any of the god to answer my prays._

 _'Please don't take my sunshine away!"_

 _But my preys were not answered. I was stared out into the distance. Nothing but white remained..._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please don't judge me too hard, I have been pressured by a certain someone. I haven't decided if this is good enough to publish but I'll just go with the flow...**


	3. Rage Doesn't Defy You

**|Prompto's P.O.V.|**

"Noct..." Noctis is in danger, and I can do nothing about it. He's suffering in pain all alone. Ever since Luna died Noctis has been... Distance. He doesn't eat, let alone talk to anyone. He just hides away in the tent, he's either sleeping or staring aimlessly into the night sky. He had not eaten in days, his tender skin has faded into a ghostly white. His face more defined, showing each defined detail in his face bone structure. His deep blue eyes now shrouded within a murky grey mask. His eyelids droopy and to top it all off huge black bags carved out hollows beneath his eyes, a perfect shade to match his rumpled attire.

"Ahhh-h..." quite but discreet moans came from within the tent. It was only myself and Noctis here at the moment. Ignis and Gladiolus were out-of-town shopping for more supply's, they took the Regalia with them, doing so they left us stranded at the camping site. They said they wouldn't be returning for another few day, they left me with only one rule. "Don't touch Noct!" The sounds became more agitated and they occurred more often. Worry stroke over me, what if he is suffocating what if he tried to kill himself what if, what if, what if. My mind wavered over every insanely possible idea that could happen to Noct.

Ignis 'demanded' that I stayed away from Noctis as I could worsen his current situation. Every minute that went by Noctis's breathing became more rugged and sloppy obvious signs of a struggle "Huuuffff!" That's it! Unconsciously my legs began moving towards a tent the very same tent that Noctis was in...

...

 _ **\Noctis's P.O.V.\**_

"Huuuffff!" The air in my lungs, felt as though it was forcefully ripped out from deep within my body, I woke to myself hyperventilating. Gasping desperately for air I began to clench my throat. The darkness began to mask my vision as I longed for a decadent amount of oxygen. My arms began to feel numb, my muscles in my body tensed up, trying to keep conscious. A shot of cold slid up my spine, becoming light-headed my head began to frail. I lost my composure and aimed towards the floor. I scrunched my face up, anticipating the blow that would soon follow. I waited for what seemed like hour's but none came. Instead, a tight warm squeeze was given. The warmth and the feeling of safety within whoever's lanky but muscular arms. Wanting to melt into these warm yet reassuring persons grasp slowed my breathing. Their small hand began stroking the crown of my head, unconsciously I recalled a similar memory with my mother.

 _"WAAAAHHHHHHH!" crying as if there was no tomorrow. A tall, slim figure rushed towards my side. Her face clouded in a mysterious aura. Engulfed by her warm, calming embrace I clutched tightly to her blouse I cried my eyes out. "Shhh... Don't cry mommy's here now. There, there Noctis its alright." Even if I was only an infant, this is the only memory I have of my mother._

The stroking and soft humming seemed to steady my breathing, feeling slightly sluggish, I ended up allowing myself to fall into a deep sleep, I slept in the embrace of this inexplicable person...

 _..._

 _ **\Prompto's P.O.V.\**_

Inside the tent was Noctis he seemed awake as he was moving and sitting up, but something seemed off. The expression on his face, looked as though he was staring a death himself. His arms flew up, clutching to his throat. His grip strengthened around his neck as his knuckles turned a pure white, only a shade lighter than his skin. Breaking out of my state of shook I rushed to his side only just catching him before he meets the ground.

He was hyperventilating, OMG he's hyperventilating! What the hell am I supposed to do? Without a second thought, I placed my hand upon Noctis's head and began stroking him. Noct seemed to tense up at the sudden gesture but he slowly grew relaxed. I began humming a soft lullaby to soothe him back to sleep. Soon enough he was out...

...

 _ **\Lunafreya's P.O.V.\**_

White. The lifeless shade, a blank endless void of nothing. I gave up what seems like hours ago, no matter what direction I travelled the scenery remained the same white void. I sat cross-legged on the floor thinking back to when the children in Tenebrae would speak of folktales. They spoke about how wonderful heaven was. Nothing here is wonderful, I'm stranded, alone in an empty white void and before that, being forced to leave the place where I belong. I left the loves of my life. Noctis, my betrothed also the future king of Insomnia. Nyx, my secret lover. I had been with Nyx for a few weeks, yet I feel as though everything just falls into place when I with him. Dying at the hands of a traitor, while protecting a love of my life, it indeed was an 'honourable' death, but dying with the guilt of cheating on Noct.

Noctis deserved to know, but Nyx would never be able to live with himself if it was he would have to explain the forbidden relationship between the two. Every day I sense Noctis, I hear a rough, croaking voice calling out to me, repeatedly her calls. Each call made represented a new anxiety that has engulfed Noctis in suicidal thoughts. Wishing to see me, will only lead Noctis and the entire Kingdom deeper into the eternal darkness. He is swallowed by his anxiety, his entire life is still ahead of him and yet he's tied down with the weight of being the heir and saviour of Insomnia. A strong gale washed over me, Sylleblossom's blew past my face. The blue of the petal was mesmerizing. Just like Noctis's eyes. Oh, Noctis how I wish I could face you once more to tell you the truth, so you don't have to live on with your life feeling as your one and only true love is dead...

Not too far off within the distance sat another figure one completely shrouded in black. The figure seemed so mysterious yet they seemed so familiar... NOCTIS!

 **Lunafreya:** "NOCTIS! I'm so glad to see you- WAIT! What are you? Why are you? What are you doing here Noctis?"

There he sat, crouched into a ball. A disturbing black area surrounded Noctis's body, black flames seemed to live off his soul. On certain some areas of his body, the black smoke seemed clumped together. Slowly they began rolling off his body forming small chunks at his sides, the black smoke erupted into a flaming explosion leaving behind a... daemon!

 **Noctis:** L-uu-na?

The daemon was feeding off of Noctis in his weakened state, slowly sucking his limited lifeforce from his body. I have to wake him up. Wait, wait, wait how did he even get here?!

 **Lunafreya:** Noctis's I'm right here. Cheer up now are you not happy to see me?

I tried to fake a smile trying to lighten this depressing yet daemonic atmosphere. Noctis moved his head slowly, angling himself to face me.

 **Lunafreya:** "Oh Noctis!"

His blue eyes cloaked underneath a murky grey fog, his eyes seemed at war. Like a storm crossing the ocean. The stormy grey clouds hovered over the raging ocean. The raging blue ocean fades into a lifeless grey. His eyes were swollen, from what seems like restless nights of sleep with a dash of pick rimming the edge of his bags. Blood tears began pouring out of his tear ducks staining his ghostly skin.

 **Noctis:** "Luna you're alive, please don't leave me again, I can't live without you..."

"I can't live without you..." His pleading voice echoed in my ears, the once unbearable guilt sprung back into action making myself feel sick at the thought of me doing this to him and yet here I am. Noctis grovelling before my feet crying tears of blood begging for my presence back into his now wrecked life. My arms reached out towards Noctis enveloping him into a loving yet distant hug. Noctis's ragged breathing settled as he relaxed into my embrace...

 **Lunafreya:** "I have something I need to tell you Noctis. I'm not really..."

...

 **A/N:**

 **I don't know if it's just a term used in Final Fantasy or what but if you are confused with what a daemon is. It's literally a demon. I have not the brain power to come up with an explanation to explain the similarities and differences of the two words but yeah...**


	4. Overlook The Black Light

**| Prompto's P.O.V. |**

Still squatting, I held the now sleeping Crowned Prince of Lucis in my arms. Being ever so silent I tried to slip away careful not to wake the moody prince. I waited for the perfect opening for me to escape Noctis's grip.

With myself being the only one awake, I had to finish humming a lullaby otherwise Noctis would have woken up and I doubt that he'll be a bit happy seeing me holding him in my arms. But it seems as though it has soothed Noctis. Quite snores came from the troubled boy, who was snuggling into my arms. Sudden cries of pain or hurt came from the sleeping man, causing myself to almost drop Noctis. Quickly regaining my squatting position I began reassuring Noct...

"Oh Noct, you're not alone. I'm here. Shhhhhh- SHIT!"

Damn it I just realised that I broke the only rule that Ignis left me with. I'm in deep shit when he gets back...

* * *

 **| Noctis's P.O.V. |**

"I have something I _need_ to tell you Noctis. I'm not really..." Lunafreya voice cut through the thick silence that hung in the air.

 _Her voice cracked as she continued to speak to me. Her expression remained the same, so I didn't over think it. She probably hasn't spoken to anyone in a while. Being stuck alone in a white eternal void, being alone is not something anyone would want to do for all eternity..._

"What did you 'need' to tell me?"

 _Her normal, calm expression broke. As though it was a mask was hiding the painful truth..._

"No, not that. Noctis I-Its just... Noct I-"

 _A horrid expression washed over her flawless face. With an expression as gruesome as that it is hard to mistake it for any other. Guilt. Guilt stained her innocent face, not an inch of her face speared by that feeling. GUILTY. Why was she looking so guilty what did she do?! Was she the one who ate the last steak-kebab that one time, did she still have my leather jacket?! No wait, she didn't, know she wouldn't, would she?_

"You didn't! No way, why would you!"

"Noct I swear I can explain!"

"You know the recipe for the tart that you gave to me that one time from when I visited you in Tenebrae, don't you! I knew you did! W-why did you hide this from me! Ignis had spent years trying to perfect that tart!

"No Noct it's not that-"

"And yet you knew the entire time what type of tart it was! Now that your dead you can't make for me-"

"I CHEATED ON YOU!"

.

.

.

 _Anger._

 _Betrayal._

 _Guilt._

 _Emotions washed over me, I wasn't entirely sure if what I thought Luna had said was what she had really said so I spoke up._

"Y-you w-"

"I-I uhh cheated on you Noct..." That last comment was all it took...

* * *

 __ **Lunafreya's P.O.V. |**

 _Guilt, the inescapable sin. It's either you die from the pressure or the pressure kills you. It eats away at your eternal soul, breaking you down from the inside out. With no sense of direction, your common sense becomes trapped in a lonely black void. Weighing you down until your time has come. Guilt. The bringer of the death. The painful truth that lies beyond the beautiful lies. A sinful leech that latches upon you, slowly eating away your sanity. Guilt._

"I CHEATED ON YOU! I-I uhh cheated on you Noct..."

 _Nothing. No reaction, no expression, no signs of hurt anger or even life! He seemed empty, a sack of lifeless flesh crotched before me. It seemed like hours had passed, no one spoke. "Hmmmm-mmmm-hmmm" Faint hums reached my ears. A soft lullaby was being sung, I looked closer at Noctis expecting him to return the look. As I focused on his lips trying to determine if it was him who sung that long-forgotten lullaby that originated of Nelfilem. Blank. Nothing he was frozen, it was like his soul was lost, separated from his body. Black sparks began to cloud my vision, that once sweet smooth humming transformed into a deathly screech, like long thick nails scrapping themselves across a blackboard._

"Ha-hahahahahah!"

 _A deep cackle echoed throughout the endless void. The voice seemed to strike at the void itself, thick black cracks began to appear all along the floor. With each sob that left Noctis mouth the more, the cracks spread, reaching deeper and deeper into the void. Slowly the floor began to disappeared between both me and Noctis, we began falling aimlessly at what seems to be the end. I tried to reach out to Noctis, doing the same as what he did when died. But my effort was all for nothing. The distance between us remained the same, the more I struggle the faster I began to fall._

"Noctis, please listen to m-"

 _That familiar black light came charging at me, striking my right thigh sending me spinning in the opposite direction that I was trying to reach. I stopped after crashing repeatedly into the falling debris._

"ARGH!"

 _My cry seemed to reach Noctis ears as he snapped out of his current state and locked his eyes with my own..._

* * *

 **| Noctis's P.O.V. |**

 _"ARGH" I cry of pain reached out to my ears, the voice was feminine and pitched, indicating that the owner was in a lot of pain. I looked up from my crouched position to meet face to face with Lunafreya. 'I thought she was dead?!' And that's when everything came flooding back to me. Lunafreya being trapped in a white void, us arguing about the recipe..._

 _ **"I CHEATED ON YOU!"**_

 _Ahh, that's right after that I blacked out. Seem after all these years that I committed myself to Lunafreya and only her was worth nothing to her. I'm just a title for her to conquer, while she sneaks away to her true, loved one. I'm nothing but a stone in her path, while she was my path. What could get any worse, I just found out that my dead betrothed was cheating on me, not only did she lie about it but she also hides that fact from me. Even up to death, then I'm suddenly confronted by her dead soul where she then admits it to my face. so much for always being there..._

"Noctis, p-please *cough* listen t-to *cough* me!"

 _Snapping out of my daze I realize that Lunafreya's dress is once again drenched in blood. The thick red liquid oozed out of her sides and was soaked by the white of the dress. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears, threatening to fall at any moment. Her bottom lip secured beneath her teeth as she tried to sustain the overpowering pain coming from her fresh wounds._

"Luna, a-are you alright?!" My throat burned, refusing to speak another word.

"Noctis, my love I'll say this before I die once again."

 _Luna began coughing historically, her uninjured arms shield her mouth as she coughed, she slowly removed her hand from her lips only to reveal a trail of blood, trickling down the side of her lips falling into a puddle that formed in her hand._

"Noctis, I have little time left and that is why I must tell you the truth. I never once lied to you, but I have stretched the truth. I do love you, I still love you but not in the way you hoped. ARGH!"

"Lun-"

 _Luna's hand cut me off before I could proceed..._

"Noctis I may be falling thousands of miles down but that matters not, Noct you need to find Nyx on of the Kings Glave you should know him. I then want you to tell him everything, he will explain the rest."

"But Luna what about-"

 _A burst of white, illuminated from Lunafreya, her fingertips and legs began to glow. The glow began to slowly make its way further up Lunafreya's body, revealing the once glowing skin to have vanished into thin air. Blowing away with the gentle breeze._

"Noctis, I love you and I never meant you any harm. So my final words to you will be some advice. Noctis I may have loved you and you may have loved me but I am not your soulmate. He is out there waiting for you, and there he'll wait all eternity welcoming you will open arms. But that person can never be me..."

"Wait, Luna no, not again!'

 _Those reached tears returned, leaving wet streaks down the sides of my face, I could feel my eyes starting to burn but that didn't stop my tears from falling._

"Noctis I've seen them in the stars, go look for him. And whenever you feel lost look to the distance. Know that I am there and that I watch over you always. Just as I promised before _."_

"NOOOOOO!"

 _The glow began to creep its way closer and closer to Luna's face leaving nothing but dust in its wake._

"Farewell, dear Noctis."

 _And with that Luna faded off into the wind, leaving me alone. In this empty now black void falling and falling aimlessly. A shimmer of light began to mask my vision, shielding my eyes I hiss at the sudden brightness._

"Noct, Noct, NOCT!" A light voice began calling out to me. A firm grip began to shake my shoulder joining the continues screeches as they called out my name. When I reached over to slap them away I meet nothing but thin air.

"Noct wake up! Come on, please! NOCTIS!"

 _Prompto! I need to get to Prompto what if he is in danger! I began to reach towards the blinding light hoping that it'll take to Prompto. A sudden force seemed to suck me in further into the light, I willing let it do so..._

"GWAH!"

 _A piercing pain shot into my right calf muscle causing me to sway. The pain increased more and more as the grip of whatever was on my leg tightened. And with that I once again loss conscious..._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the drama, I was trying to change my email account but I already had an account with the email I was changing to so I went to go un-activate it. But I forgot to actually log onto that account so I ended up deleting this account... ARGHH! The drama! Okay, but I'll try and update regularly even if exams are next week. I'll still make an effort! And another sorry there is much Promptis yet, and that's because I was trying to sort out the whole Lunafreya thing so yeah...**

 **Till next time...**


	5. Mind The Black Dagger

**Third Person's P.O.V. |**

 _Prompto slept there with Noctis in his arms, where they both slept peacefully. With peaceful chirps off in the distant, the two slept in silence. A summer breeze brushing against the tent flaps cascades calling out to their mates, everything peaceful. Bright colours littered the scenery, reds, blues, greens, yellows nothing but radiant bubbly colours._

 _Those colours were soon devoured, slowly being replaced by dark gloomy colours. Blacks and Greys filled the scenery eating away at the once peaceful sky. The rain being called upon to mask the area, that surrounded the 'Traveller's circles'. But deep within the tent hidden away from all harm rested the heir to the throne of Lucis. Sleeping quietly in the arms of his dear friend..._

"GWAHHH! AHHHH!"

 _His voice pierced through the thick rain, his body now covered in thick black smoke. The smoke began to gather at the male's right leg. More smoke seemed to pour to the leg of the male, slowly forming a shape of a Daemon. The Daemon had taken the form of a Tonberry, though this 'Tonberry' was different. His eyes glowed the same golden glow, the only difference was that there was no murky green skin, only thick black smoke. His entire form was black, his cloak, knife, and even his lamp. The 'Tonberry' still continued to grow, feeding of the black smoke that surrounded Noctis, slowly eating away at his life._

"GWAHHH!"

 _Once again Noctis wailed out in pain, his breathing became irregular panting after ever every breath. The 'Tonberry' stopped eating away at Noctis as it noticed that Prompto was looking at it dead on, their eyes meet. Before the 'Tonberry' had time to react, Prompto had already whipped out his camera and had stolen a shot of it. The blinding flash of the camera seized the 'Tonberry' in place, the flash ate away at the smoke that made up the Daemon. The Daemon screamed in a silent pain. Although no sound was heard, it changed the expression on Prompto's face from frightened to aghast..._

* * *

 **|Prompto's P.O.V.|**

 _A Tonberry?! How did it get in here? W-wait how did it even get past the Traveler's circles?! Ahh! Wait. Why is it black? I-I should take a photo of it to show to Noc-NOCT!_

"Noct, Noct, NOCT! Noct wake up! Come on, please! NOCTIS!"

 _The tension in the air altered, silent was thick and hard to break. I tried to move but my actions were only wasted. Noctis continued to scream in agony, as more of the smoke drained his body dry. Reaching for my dual pistols trying to ease the pain of Noctis by shooting the hell out of that 'Tonberry'_

 _But alas I met nothing except an empty holster. The air began to thicken making all movement_ improbable. _It was like I was in a bowl of jelly, just blinking took the energy out of me. Noctis was still screaming as more and more of that smoke ripped out of his body only to absorbed by the 'Tonberry' the more the 'Tonberry' ate the larger it grew. Noctis'sscreams reached the ear of those in a mile radius. Coeurls and Behemoths ran for the hills, the screams of Noctis striking fear into their soul._

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!"

 _The 'Tonberry' remained unfazed by my sudden outburst. His eyes glowed that same golden colour, it stared deep into my eyes. The fiery glow burned my eyes reminding me of how the flash of the camera weakened it._

"I've got you now you son of a b-"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so I just realised that I hardly have Prompto or Noct talking much. It like I'm describing the entire story to someone who was dropped on their head! *cough* *cough* Sooooooo... I gonna lay off on the descriptive writing and add more dialogue.**

 **Okay back to the story...**

* * *

"I've got you now you son of a b-"

"GAHHHHHH!"

 _Screams of pain were heard through the tent, the 'Tonberry's' mouth was open but it was Noctis who was screaming._

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Noct, Noct, NOCT!"

 _Even though every time I took a photo of the 'Tonberry', the more Noctis cried out in pain. But every time I took a photo the flash would destroy the black smoke that made up the 'Tonberry'_

"GAAAAAA-"

"NOCT!"

 _All the screaming stopped the rain, the thunder, the lightning. Noct. Everything was dead silent. The photo I took of the withering 'Tonberry' must have destroyed the connection it had with Noctis._

"Ahh, where did it go? I can't see the black smoke anymore, I must have killed whatever it is."

"Nghhh ARK! Ahhh Ahhh ah"

"Noct, Noct are you alright? Wake up. Please wake up!"

"Haa... Haaa... Haaa... AHH!"

"THUNK!"

"Owwwww!"

 _Both of our heads collided, the force of Noctis head against mine was enough for me to fall on my back. Stupidly enough I was still holding on to Noctis bring him down with me._

"Ahhhh..."

* * *

 **|Noctis's P.O.V.|**

 _The pain emitted throughout my entire body, from head to toe. A burning sensation lingered in my ligaments, my muscles clutching at every breath. But to top it off I was frozen in place, barely hovering over my best friend Prompto, better yet I was uh..._

 _Hard._

 _The fact that I had a hard-on while I was hovering over my best friend who was also hugging me, just made this situation even worse. The only good thing that could possibly come from this situation is that Prompto is the densest person I have ever met._

"Ahhhh~"

 _No, no, no, no, no, NO! M-move your knee, Urgh move your godforsaken-_

"A-a-ahhhh~!"

"Noct are you okay?"

 _Prompto face held a troubled expression, his eyes stared deeply into mine. His face showed no signs of embarrassment or mocker, it showed regret and guilt? Why would Prompto be guilty? No! Please no! No, it c-can't! No! No! No, he can't have lied to me as well, could her? No, wait h-he woul-couldn't! No, no, no, no..._

"NO!"

"Are you alright?! Do u need a water, no how about food? Wait, Ignis isn't here and I can't cook and Ignus isn't meant to return back for a few more days wait."

"Ahhhh~"

 _Damn, he needs to stay still. Otherwise, I won't be able to-_

"Noct? A-are you- um, hey are y-you reall-"

"Hey Prompto slow down, I can explain!"

"A-are y-you still mad at me?!"

"Huh?"

"Are you still mad about everything? Are you still mad at me, Ignus and Glady? Are you sti-"

"What about me and Iggy?"

 _A deep voice spoke from outside of the tent. The earlier storm had cleared so everything was clear and the world outside of the tent was silent, only a deep manly voice could be heard. A large muscular shadow loomed over the tent, slowly closing in on the tent's door._

"Ahh~ Shit Prompto, stop moving!"

"But Noct, Ignis is gonna kick my ass if he sees that I have been anywhere near yo-"

" AHEM!"

 _Both Prompto's and I's heads moved in the direction that the sound came from. At the tent's door stood both Gladouius and Ignis, both carrying bag of... URGH! Vegetables and fruit. The tent filled with an awkward tension. I stared at the two as they stared at me and Prompto._

"Prompto. Noctis. May I ask what you two are doing?!"

 _Ignis spoke with a neutral tone but his face told otherwise.I look down to see the reaction on Prompto's face, it was then that I realised that I was literally hovering over his lips! If I was to slip even the tiniest bit I would kiss him. As if my day could get any worse, both Ignis and Gladiuous were standing there intently watching our every move. As if only Prompto only just realised the tension in the air he turned his head to face me head-on. Our eyes were locked in, a deep flush washed over him. Seeing him so red was like when I watched the Black Chocobo's egg hatch, I felt the desire to take him into my arms and never let him leave. Hold him so close to my heart that I could feel his own heartbeat against mine. Kiss every freckle that littered his now rosy fac-GAAH! I shouldn't think about this! I'm just digging my own grave, and we seem to have an audience. A wave of heat rushed up my face, reaching my cheeks spreading all the way to my ears. Leaving me a flustered mess..._

"Uhhhh. Okay, you love birds, we're gonna leav- Hahaha, Hey Prompto. You have a bug on in your hai-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!"

"AHHHH~ PROMPTO STOP MOVING IM GONN-"

"GET IT OUT! AHHHHHHHH-"

* * *

 **|Third Person's P.O.V.|**

 _During all the commotion, Ignis and Gladio left laughing. Leaving Prompto and Noctis to struggle alone once again. They had returned to the Regalia which far enough so they could no longer hear the desperate scream that emitted by the young, agitated, blonde man. But little did they know that while Prompto was flailing around, Prompto just so happened to knock Noctis unbalanced..._

 _And that was the day that Prompto Argentum loss his first kiss to the one and only heir to the throne of Lucis..._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so nothing happened in this chapter and probably for the next few, the only reason why it's like that is because I actually want a plot line. Even if the plot is f up. So I'm gonna take this story slow but have tease now and then. But there will be decent some Promptis scenes so yea just waits a little longer...**

 **And even though half-ish way through the story I said I would cut back on the descriptive writing, I didn't. Okay it's kinda hard to me, I have this scene picture in my head and I just start describing it and by the time I'm done with half the story in detail!**

 **I'm trying so yea...**

 **-DKO**


	6. Pay The Price Which Is Sacrifice

**A/N:**

 **Okay so in this fanfic, Ignis doesn't lose his sight after the fight so he can still see. Just wanted to let you know, cause like I forgot to mention it before... - DKO**

* * *

 **| Ignis's P.O.V. |**

"Prompto, I do suggest that you sit down in the car. Stop being so reckless and get off the edge of the car."

 _Irrataion was thick on my tongue, for the last hour I've had been advising Prompto to sit down. Noctis was just the same sitting right up against the door avoiding any body contact with his blonde friend._

"No, no, no. no, NO!"

"Prompto just sit your ass down, before I come down there and beat your ass."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Gladio, butt out your gonna make it even worse. Don't go working him up!"

 _The Regalia was gliding smoothly through the tunnel, occasionally passing a few cars and the odd animal crossings. It was relaxing drive, nothing to bother them. No Niflheim armies soaring through the sky, no random monster attacks and no need to refuel on the gas tan-_

"GAHHHH SHIT!"

 _And if the gods weren't already are smiling upon me. We ran out of gas._

"Ignis. Whats. Wrong. Now."

* * *

 **| Noctis's P.O.V. |**

As if my day could have gotten any better, we are now stranded in the middle of nowhere. Were out of gas, energy and better yet food. Some idiot threw out the wrong bag and decided to bring the bag of Chocobo dung instead.

"AHHHH PROMPTO. WHAT THE HELL!"

"Hey don't blame it all on me, it wasn't my turn to pack the car it was Gladio's!"

"Oi, watch your mouth. If its anyone's fault it's your's 'Your Highness' If you stopped moping over how you lost Luna then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

" Gladiolus, don't start with tha-"

"OH DON'T YOU DARE START TALKING ABOUT LUNAFREYA! YOU HAVE NOOOO CLUE WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE SPEAKING TO LIKE THAT!"

"Oh yea, do you know why! Because you never tell us anything. You block everyone out, you sulk all day, you never eat. All you do is complain and whine. What about us aye! We've all lost someone close to us. You may be the heir to the throne Noctis, but that doesn't give you the right to make everyone else feel your pain. Your hurt. We are all in this together so don't try to take it all on your own. AND don't you dare take it all out on Prompto! He is your best friend and he's been there when you need him but you beg to differ."

 _Gladio's voice echoed throughout the tunnel, reaching the ends and fading into nothing. Only the faint murmurs of the groups breathing could be heard. The tension in the air was thick and weighed everyone down. Each movement was so carefully played out that it wouldn't disturb the awkward atmosphere._

* * *

 **| Prompto's P.O.V. |**

"Sooooooooo... How about we try to figure out how we are getting out of here-"

"Gladio you have no idea what I've been through!"

 _Oh shit, I spoke too soon..._

"Oh wow, Daddy's boys crying over his dead girlfriend." Gladio teased

"Grow up! Sure everyone loses someone in their life. There even a few in the world where they lose everybody. There mother, their father, brothers and sisters." Gladio continued to stir him up.

"Nocti-" Prompto urged

"BUT! You don't know what I've been through!"

"Noct calm down-" Ignis tried to settle Noctis's rage but was only interrupted

"OHHHH I'll tell you what I've been through," Noctis exclaimed

"My betrothed died while I was dying in her arms, I still haunted by her ghost. I've gone countless nights without sleep, never once being relieved of her nightmare. Ever night the same thing. She's alive and then just disappears, whenever I close my eyes I see her. She stands there in her white gown, her blonde hair tied back revealing her pale face, she stands there in all her glory and then BAM! Red! Blood everywhere. Her hair and gown stained by the pools of blood pooling at her feet. I have the weight of being the future king if Lucis on my shoulders, I have to travel around the country looking for each and every Kingsglave, My fathers dead. My country is in ruins, I hardly remember my mothers face, and to top it all off-"

"N-Noct s-stop you don't have to go on we get it-" Gladio desperately pleaded for Noct to stop...

"TO TOP IT O-OFF"

 _Tears streamed down his face, eyes filled to the brim with salty tears, threating to fall further after every breath, his voice hoarse, cheeks flushed. His eyes held the expression of regret and sorrow but there was nothing stopping him this time, not that anyone was playing to._

"T-TO TOP IT ALL OFF! I-I HAD A-A... AHHH! ANOTHER VISION, BUT T-THIS WAS REALLY I-IT WASNT A-ALL IN MY HEAD! THERE SHE W-WAS! SMILING AT ME, A-AND S-SHE T-THEN..."

"Noct don't-"

"SHE SAID SHE CHEATED ON ME!"

 _Nothing, there was nothing to be said. Nobody expected that..._

* * *

 **| Noctis's P.O.V. |**

'Why. Why. Why. Luna just... WHY?!'

"Noct..." A soothing voice broke the thick silence that hung in the air. "Come on Noct, don't dwell on the past. I- uhh We want to help you through it. Together" Prompto urged.

 _His voice calmed the tension in the air leaving us in a comfortable atmosphere, despite the fact that everyone was bound to have the same thing on their mind wasn't what I was scared of._

 _'Hey look at me, I'm the pathetic prince of Insoima who didn't love his betrothed enough that drove her to cheat on me. I let my kingdom become ruins and now I'm blaming everything on my friends because I can't face the fact that I can't have my royal way.'_

"Ahhh...? Noct we have a situatio-"

If everyone found out that their future ruler is a useless nobody who can't face his fear face on his own, then how the hell am I going to bring Lucis back from ruins. How am I going to face my people, how am I meant to stand proud and face the challenges that being a ruler comes with?! What is this all for Luna gone! Her blonde hair, her pale skin and those blue eyes that reflected the soul.

* * *

 **| Prompto's P.O.V. |**

"... Luna... blonde..."

Murmmers escaped Noctis lips, his rosy pink lips chapped from the lack of water. His eyes stared daggers at the ground, if stares could kill then Noctis would be staring into the underworld.

"...pale...blue...soul..."

Noctis continued to whisper, his lips slowly forming words with no true meaning. Random words that meant nothing when formed into sentences, they're just random words that one would use to describe one and another. It was as though he was describing me, but then again he was describing Luna.

"N-n-noct? What are you- What is l happening!? NOCT!" My voice was hoarse, screeching like nails running down a blackboard.

"Noctis you need to calm down, don't do anything that will unreasonable-" Ignis tried to reason with him, but Noctis wouldn't budge.

* * *

 **| Third Person's P.O.V. |**

Black smog circled the group, red sparks emerged deep within. Screams and pleads could be heard from miles away reaching all who were in range. The black smoke began to grow thick, spiralling continuously around slowly forming an ash black cyclone. The screams became clearer then before, the pitch if the screams began to rise becoming higher and higher until the pitch was too high for a human's ear.

"...My baby..." a deep feminine voice called out from the smoke. The voice was hoarse as though it hasn't spoken in decades. "...Where..." silence hung in the air. The air was thick and tainted with the mysterious black smoke, even if one tried to speak their lungs would pay dearly. "That would mean...YOU took her!"

Within seconds a bright white flash engulfed the scene causing the black spiral of smoke to vanish, leaving the group stunned and blinded. The black smoke began to pour out of everyone's ears, slowly followed by their eyes, noses and mouths. Their lungs slowly began to lose that aching feeling, it became easier to breathe.

"...you have something of mine... so I have something of yours... muhahahahahaha" the voice cackled out.

"W-what do you think it meant when she said 'so I have something of yours..." Ignis asked, although everyone's lungs were clear of the smoke, it was still difficult for them to speak.

"Noct are you there?!" Ignis called out to his prince, still momentarily blinded by the sudden flash of light.

"Iggy? Yea I'm here...what about Gladio and Prompto?!" Noctis's voice still scratchy from inhaling all that smoke.

"I'm GAAH!... I'm fine. What about you, Prompto?" Gladio's voice was the clearest of the groups, his voice rang out reaching the ears of those at the scene...

* * *

| **Noctis's P.O.V. |**

Nothing. I heard nothing. No soft calming voice calling out to us to ensure their safety. No nothing.

"Prompto?!"

"Hey, Prompto if you think this if funny then you are gravely mistaken! Answer us GOD DAMN IT!" Gladio's voice boomed, but alas no response.

My eyes started to adjust to the light of the sun, I repeatedly began to blink my eyes trying to fasten the recovery of my sight.

"PROMPTO ARE YOU THERE! TALK TO ME! PROMPTO!" My voice was weak, vulnerable and scared. Never in my life had I've been this scared not even when my father died, not even when Luna died! Prompto is different he's there for me. Always there for me. My eyes regain their vision allowing me to glance across the scene.

"PROMPTO! PROMPTO! PROMP-"

The dirt was roughed out, the only signs of life where the 4 lots of footprints and a long line that seemed to belong to an overgrown snake, much like the one that attacked me and my father when I was younger. All the footprints had a owner there was Iggy's, Gladio's, mine, and Prompto's. Each lot of footprints had a pair of shoes not far from. But then there was Prompto's. There was not shoes, nobody, no Prompto only his precious camera. Something he would risk his life to save, but there it sat. Smashed into the ground.

"Noooooo! PROMPTO!"

I rushed straight over to his camera, I reached down to grab the camera. Just for some reason, I felt as though it was going to lead me to him like it was the only thing that was going to help me find him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

| **Third Person's P.O.V. |**

The camera began to burn a deep shade of red, the cracked screen began to glitch off and on. Suddenly an image appeared, the image began to glitch out. Again and again. Until finally the image cleared. Iggy and Gladio were gathered around the disregarded camera. The image showed Prompto being dragged away through the smoke. The snake women had her tail wrapped around his neck strangling him, leaving him unable to break her hold. The pixels suddenly became rough and unstable, the image was blurry leaving only a few to stand out. The alinement of the pixels spelt out a single word...

 **S.A.C.R.I.F.I.C.E.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay after like a few weeks I finally update. I feel bad cause like I've already started my summer holidays and like I'm lazing around with friends when I could be updating so I'm actually gonna start updating more frequently now. But to what I wanted to say was that...**

 **This chapter is so damn sappy! Like damn I didn't know I had it in me, like sure it's not enough for one to cry (unless you did the sorry) but it hits you hard. Like if you base it on the actual game it mostly correct except for the fact that Luna cheated on him.**

 **But ohhhhh well! Okay until next time! (When ever that is) - DKO**


	7. Together Forever

**I live in the southern hemisphere so I'm currently enjoying my summer holidays cooped up in my room gaming and updating Wattpad so enjoy! - DKO**

* * *

 **| Unknown P.O.V. |**

 _"Huuuuhhh... huuuuhhhh... huuuuhhh... Lady Lunafreya" Out of breath I called out, I wanted- NO I needed to speak with Lady Lunafreya she was my last hope._

 _"Halt, no one is to interrupt the Lady Lunafreya when she is resting"_

 _Two large spears crossed over one another, blocking my path not allowing me to continue any further. Two guards stood on either side of the entrance. The one on the left was staring straight at me._

 _"Now, leave before we're forced to remove yo-"_

 _"Stand down and let her through. Gahhh!" A voice rang out, their voice was feminine but on the rough side._

 _The two guards instantly stood down and cleared my path, not bothering to thank the two guards I continued on my way._

 _"My Lady" I bowed, just being in her presence seemed holy._

 _"Nagasaki, what a pleasant surprise I haven't seen you in a long time- Wait whats wrong?!"_

 _I broke down, to know that someone acknowledged that I was in need and that someone was the princess was just heartbreaking. Lady Lunafreya shouldn't concerned about me, she should be more concerned about her wellbeing. I know she's dying, but she doesn't know I know._

 _"It's my baby he's, he's-"_

 _"Shhhhh... I'll try to heal him now. Nagasaki please take a seat and try to calm down-"_

 _"NO! You can't!"_

 _"I can't what?"_

 _"You can't heal him! You'll. You'll"_

 _"I'll what?" Lady Lunafreya urged. She didn't know that I knew and she wasn't going to back down. But then what if I tell her what I know, what if she doesn't want to help anymore I can't lose her as well. I just can't!_

 _"YOU'LL DIE!"_

 _"What? Don't be silly. I'm not going to die-"_

 _"Yes, you will." My voice was stern. Lady Lunafreya flinched at my tone, but never the less I wasn't going to back down. "I know that every time you heal someone you take their injury upon yourself. It sucks away your life force. I have seen it. I have known you for a very long time Lady Lunafreya, and I can tell"_

 _"Nothing gets past you now does it Naga?"_

 _"Never my lady." The respect returned to my voice_

 _"WAAAAAHHH! GAH!-" the baby's squeals echoed through the tent. Blood drenched his clothes, more was pouring out of his mouth._

 _"Please Lady Lunafreya. Do you know of anything that could cure my baby? I have tried local doctors, healers, alchemists even mystics. But none have been able to cure him."_

 _"Naga I can't heal him without using my blessing. I sorry."_

 _"WAAAAAAAAA-"_

 _The screams turned into silence, no sniffling, no crying, no heartbeat. Nothing. The baby wasn't moving I looked down at him, his eyes black and full of puss, his nose and mouth covered in dried blood, his blonde hair stained red, his arms and legs laying limply off the side of my arm. Dead. He was dead._

 _"Huuuh! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. I so sor-"_

 _"DON'T! D-don't apologise, it was out of your power anyway..."_

 _"But still we could have tried!"_

 _"That's all I've done. For months I travelled around my husband and I looked high and low for a cure but we only ever ended up at a dead-end. My husband died trying, I'm also the same. He-he was a lost cause..."_

 _"Nagasaki..."_

 _"But its alright I've excepted that an-"_

 _"NAGASAKI LOOK OU-"_

 _The lifeless body that laid in my hands suddenly began to flail around, wet blood was flung off its body. Screams of agony emerged from the once dead body, razor-sharp teeth grew out of its jaw. Another scream emerged from it not long before it sunk its teeth into my arm._

 _"DAEMON! IT'S A DAEMON TAKEOVER, PROCEED WITH CAUTION!"_

 _Royal guards began to circle me and my baby, trapping us._

 _"My-my-my baby's alive! LOOK LADY LUNAFRY-" The look Lady Lunafreya gave me was full of horror and pity._

 _"Lady Lunafreya..." A single guard wearing the fanciest looking armour compared to the rest of the guards approached Lady Lunafreya. Luna spoke nothing but with a single flick of her wrist the guards were on the move. Their spears aimed directly at my baby._

 _"Lady Luna wh- GAHHH!"_

 _All of the guards skidded to a halt, as a sharp piercing pain shot through my chest. I looked down to where the pain was located, I looked down to see a baby with no head but then a split-second later his head returned. My vision was glitching in and out, one second his head was replaced entirely with fangs the next his head was the same as it was minutes ago. But one thing remained the same._

 _Red. Blood. My blood. I looked up only to meet Lady Lunafreya's eyes, some say that the eyes were a mirror to the soul and at the moment I realised that it was true. Her eyes glistened in the candlelight, dread filled her eyes. The once vibrant blue that her eyes shone was now dull and weak, red surrounded her eyes tears on the brink of falling._

 _"Grab the Daemon" Another guard ordered._

 _Two guards hastily grabbed my shoulders immobilizing me, while another approached my baby which was still sinking its fangs deep into my chest._

 _"NOOOOO! LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!" My screams must have reached the ears of the approaching guard as he stopped and hesitated to venture any further._

 _"Stop. Leave it to me." Lady Lunafreya's voice called out. The guard that stood in front of me quickly stepped aside, making way for Lady Lunafreya._

 _"Lady Lunafreya, please save my bab- GAAAAHH!"_

 _The pain that grew in my chest doubled, blood began to squirt all around the scene. Screaming in pain I still didn't lose my hold on my baby. Lady Lunafreya continued to walk towards me, she was about 1 meter away she flicked her wrist. A white light flew from her wrist towards my face._

 _"AHHHHHHH!"_

 _The force of the light caused me to fall backwards. Now lying on the ground I looked down to see if my baby was hurt. nothing._

 _"But Lady Lunafreya why?!"_

 _"Nagasaki. Your baby is dead. This isn't your baby it is a daemon which has possessed your baby's body." Lunafreya stated._

 _"AHHHHHH!" Blood exploded out of my chest, my vision started to cloud. I looked up at Lunafreya for what could be the last time I ever look at anyone. I saw Lady Lunafreya passed my baby to a group of four men, I couldn't see their faces but I swore that I was going to end them..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" A sudden scream knocked me out of my dazed state. I turned to face whatever was calling out. It was my baby is calling out, their raging blue eyes filled with tears, their screams pitched and was changing into feminine squeals. The thought of being reunited with my baby being a smile on my face.

"... Not long now... my baby... not long now..."

"...GAHHHHHHHHH-..." The smoke started rising higher and higher up the body slowly claim the body as its own. My baby passed out, laying their helplessly.

"...Not long now..."

* * *

 **| Noctis's P.O.V. |**

Prompto. Prompto. Prompto. Prompto. Prompto. Where are you?! Prompto. Prompto. Prompto.

"NOCT!" Gladio called out. "Noct, listen to me. If you want to find Prompto we need to calm down and focus on finding Prompto not just thinking about him."

"Okay... Ignis, do you have a plan?"

"I'm afraid I don't, but if we were to investigate some more we are bound to find something that will help us track down Prompto." There was no hint of hesitation in Ignis's voice seemed certain... Determined, and that gave me confidence.

"We will find hi-" I was cut short by a scream of pain, the voice seemed to belong to a female yet it sounded off...

"-OCT! NOCT!" Ignis called out

"AH! What!?"

"I know you want to focus your entire time into searching for Prompto, but you are the king and it is your duty to protect ALL of your people and if you can help one in need then you are entitled to do so." For once in a millennium Gladio sounded smart and serious.

"Exactly, now the faster we finish this the faster we can start looking for Prompto." Ignis added.

* * *

 **| Naga's P.O.V. |**

"...hiss...sssssomeonesss...here..."

The ground vibrated ever so slightly under the intruders' footprints, but there was one set of footprints that were abnormal... They would be stomping through the cave only to disappear, and then reappear further ahead.

"GAAAHHHH!" My baby's voice rung through-out the cave, their screams echoed through the cave.

"...this...I hear...hurry..." Voices could be heard throughout the cave, I could not decipher the entire conversation but I could understand that they were headed this way and they were here for my baby!

"...hisssss...come here my baby...I'll take us sssssomewhere sssafeee..."

I reached up and tangled my tail around their waist slowly lowering my baby down, once I was certain that he was safely in my grasp I turn to summon a portal that would return myself and my baby home... the daemon world.

"...εγώ Naga,...σας ρωτήσω...να του επιτρέψετε να...εισέλθει στον κόσμο...του δαιμονικού άρχοντα..." I incarnated the sacred spell that would allow us entrance to the Daemon realm.

...Not long now...my baby...Not long now...

"Ακούστε τα αιτήματά μου ... και ... ανοίξτε τις πύλες ... του βασιλείου ... του δαιμονικού ... ηγεμόνα-"

"PROMPTO!"

Damn it, he's fast. The black-haired boy from before was standing at the mouth of a cave, his blue eyes slowly started to fade into a bloodshot red. An intimidating aura engulfed the cave, his piercing glares were aimed straight at me. Though I was one bit fazed.

"...hisssss... you're too late...mortal..."

With a single flick of my tail, I threw my baby through the portal, returning my attention to the mortal that dared disturb my res-

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

One moment he was glaring at me from the entrance of the cave, next he's flying past my face diving into the portal.

"NOOOOOOO! GET BACK HERE- AHHHHHHHH!"

A sharp pain shot through my tail, a trail of fire exploded up my spine the shock of a sudden attack paralyzed me. I glared down at the attackers only to discover that the rest of the brats were there.

"Go now Noct!"

"We'll handle things here!"

"NOOOOO! MY BABY! Περιμένετε! ανοικτή πύλη του δαιμονικού άρχοντα! ανοικτή πύλη του δαιμονικού άρχοντα! ανοικτή πύλη του δαιμονικού άρχοντα!"

The portal closed and with it, both my baby and the black haired mortal vanished from this realm.

"TIME TO DIE YOU OVERGROWN SNAKE!"

* * *

 **| Gladious's P.O.V. |**

"TIME TO DIE YOU OVERGROWN SNAKE!" I roared as my great sword sliced through her head, beheading her.

Her head dropped to the floor and circled around the floor of the cave. It continued to circle, just like a coin. even though her head was decapitated her snake-like body continued to slither around like a headless chicken. I watched her eyes continue to blink, her mouth slowly chants words from some ancient language until she collapsed. No more blinking, no more breathing, no more Naga.

"Τέλος, μπορώ να είμαι με το μωρό μου..." Before the daemon's head faded away, I saw glimpses of a woman and a baby flash through her eyes, sadness and sorrow filled her eyes...

"Ummm... Gladio..."

"What!?"

"Noctis and Prompto aren't here."

"Oh f-"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **After writings Naga's flashback I had no clue what to do. If I should have just published it like that or try and figure out a way for them to find Prompto?**

 **Oh well, until next time! - DKO**


	8. Oath Of A Kingsglaive

**| Nyx's P.O.V. |**

"Split into groups of 10 and scout the area! Report back here in 1 hour. That is all!"

My sharp voice pierced the air, echoing throughout the forest. Soon after my commands were given, the soldiers started to organize themselves into groups and left to scout they're selected regions. With everyone gone it was quiet, the only that could be heard was the distance tweets of migrating birds and a gentle breeze passing by. The air here is nothing like it was back at the Citadel. Here it's freer, there's no awkward tension in the air, no tainted smell of cigarettes, just clean natural air with the hint of salt.

"A storm is approaching," I spoke to nobody in particular, I was just thinking out loud. Just wondering if I'll ever manage to track down Prince Noctis his before he takes back the throne or something worse happens. A blinding pillar of light struck its way into the sky, illuminating the sky that was now becoming masked by the sudden approach of storm clouds.

"A daemon portal by the looks of it..." The ground began to shake the vibrations stronger north than anywhere else. On instinct, I began making my way towards the danger. But then it came, like a wave sweeping me off my feet leaving me winded. The voice... is back.

 _'_ _ **Come on now Nyxey, let's go have some fun in the village. You enjoyed it last time remember?!'**_

It comes at random, hitting me hard, manipulating me to do its bidding until it vanishes just as fast as it arrived.

 _'_ _ **Who cares if a few villages die? Come on stop, come join us. Leave the daemons to roam free and slaughter the village, Exactly like what you did last night. Remember that Nyxey?!'**_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU DAEMON!" Thrashing my arms in the air, trying to somehow remove the Daemon attached to me. But it didn't falter it just continued to feed thoughts into my head.

 _ **'What does one peasant life matter compared to a Kingsglaive like yourself! Stop you don't need them. You have me, and I'm all you need!"**_

Lightning struck a nearby tree, the fire burned at its leaves, scorch marks decorated the trunk of the tree. More lightning rained down around Nyx. The louder the voices were the stronger and aggressive the lightning became. Each voice that rung through his head sent more lightning bolts crashing to the ground, each one slowly creeping ever so slightly closer to Nyx. The voices started after Nyx heard about Lady Lunafreya's death, at first they were harmless. Just asking if he was alright, what was wrong. Kind of like the voice of reason, but then as time passed so did the voices they became needy and wanted to do things, wanted freedom. Wanted to kill. Though Nyx would never give in to simple voice in his head, or at least that's what he thought.

"Gladio, hurry now. We must find a way to track down Noct and Prompto."

"I'm coming, I'm coming! I just want to not touch this thing! Why don't you carry it?!"

 _'_ _ **Voices? People? No Nyxey. PREY! It's simple you know. Just walk up to them and... Slice their heads off with that big old sword of yours! See simple. Now go. Kill. Slaughter. MURDER!"**_

"GAHHHH! NOOOOOO! GAAAAAAAAAH-!...hahahaha...Ha...Huuhh, Yea, easy. Simple. Kill. Ha...ha...ha..."

 _ **'Yeah, simple. Target, Strike, Done!**_ **'**

My hand subconsciously moved down towards my scabbard, The sound the blade sliding out of its scabbard was music to my ears. Slowly creeping towards the prey, making yourself noticeable was key, but hide the fact that you're going to kill them...

"Nyx?! Is that you?" A deep and fierce voice intercepted my eardrums, knocking me out of my daze. 'You damn daemon I won't let you! Not again, never again!

"Nyx! Great man, nice to see you and all but can you help a man out!" He spoke again, his voice sounded oddly familiar but everyone that I knew was either dead or missing...

 _ **'No don't listen to them! You don't need them. Kill! Kill them no-'**_

"Ah! Ah yeah sure." I returned my blade to its abandoned scabbard. Making my way over to the person who called out to me. Ahh, so that's who it is, Gladiolus Amicitia, shield entitled to protecting Prince Noctis and alongside him, Ignis Scientia, the adviser to the throne.

"Gladiolus, Ignis long time no see. Where's Prince Noctis and Prompto?" The two quieted when mentioning the Prince and their other companion. Their faces remained neutral and un-phased but the look their eyes gave told another story.

"Prince Noctis and Prompto. Oh, they're fine, just back at the Regalia. Being their usual, lazy selves' mopping around complaining about wanting to sleep on a bed." Gladiolus's tone seemed pushed as if he was trying not to let his emotion convey in his voice. It also didn't give off the same vibe it usually did. Gladiolus is an imitating man, strong, tall, and buff. Upon the first encounter, one would be intimidated by his presence. But today his mood seems forced, trying to act normal but failing miserably. He's more worried and less cautious about his surroundings.

"Anyway can you help me with this, I don't feel like being drenched in snake blood today. In fact any day."

"Ah right." In Gladiolus hand was a women/snakehead, her eyes lidded yet still open. A trail of black blood followed behind the two, leading straight to the decapitated snake. "So. What's with this?" I asked. How coincidental is it that I just so happened to run into the companions of the person I've been looking for, but only to find them running around with a snake/woman's head? Yes. Very coincidental.

Reaching out towards the head I grabbed what seems like its hair, it was slimy and covered in thick ash-coloured blood. No wonder Gladiolus had trouble carrying it! You can't grab it let alone get a good grip!

"Ignis?" Ignis was the calmest of the bunch. Ignis rarely cracked under pressure and would never give away vital information even if his life was at stake. "Because I can not think of anything reasonable. So what the hell are you two doing stalking around the woods, carrying a Daemon head?!" I know I was crossing my boundaries, but it also was my job to stop any suspicious activity even after Lucis has fallen, it was the duty as a Kingsglaive.

"Nyx, you're out of line." Gladiolus suddenly spoke up, he moved to stand in front of Nyx though he kept his distance. The entire time Gladiolus keep to himself, not doing anything to break the tension in the air. "If you think that you are going to-" Gladiolus stopped talking as a hand rested on his shoulders. He tensed up at first until he let out a sigh and stepped aside giving way for Ignis.

"Nyx Ulric, Member of the Kingsglaives'. Do you swear that you have continued to uphold your duties as a member of the Kingsglaives'?" He spoke as though he was addressing a crowd, his voice stern and clear. Not an ounce of hesitation in his voice. "I have," I replied hand over my heart.

 _ **'No you haven't. Stop lying to yourself Nyxey. Lying doesn't make it go away. I'll always be here. Together. Forever.'**_

Oh no, it's back. Go away... "Do you Nyx Ulric, swear that you have always laid down your life to help those in need?" With my hand over my heart, I can't help but answer with a strong voice. My chest swelled with pride and warmth as I remember all those who thanked me. "I have."

 _ **'Remember yesterday? Do you remember how much fun we had?'**_

"Do you Nyx Ulric, swear that you have never laid a hand on an innocent victim?" "I-I uh.." My damn stuttering caused Gladiolus to stiffen up, his death glare reached my line of sight. He sent daggers through his fierce glare, piercing straight through my weak composure. "GAAHUM! I do!"

 _ **'More lies. Don't you remember killing and slaughtering all those innocent people? The desperate screams of those children, who you beheaded one by one. Only later to bathe in there thick, rich, crimson blood?**_

Gladiolus's death glare didn't falter. He continued staring me down, constantly making me feel weak and useless. "Do you Nyx Ulric, swear absolute loyalty to Prince Noctis, your rightful ruler?" Ignis didn't let the thick tension in the air stop him from his task. "I do!"

 _ **'You do, don't you. They still scream at you, begging for mercy haunting you. They'll never stop. Nooooo, but you don't care, because you're a COLD BLOODED MURDERER!'**_

"Nyx Ulric, you continue to show the characteristics of a true Kingsglaive, a defender of Insomnia, loyal ally to the throne and protector of the innocent. I furthermore recognize you as an alley to the throne." My throat was dry, I was heavily panting. As Ignis announced me a trustworthy all the built-up tension flew right out of my shoulders, the same with the breath I didn't realise I had been holding. Ignis seemed to have calmed down, but Gladiolus...

 _ **'MURDERER! MURDERER! MURDERER!'**_

He still held his ground and not letting his guard down, he still seemed unconvinced. "Now Nyx..." Ignis's voice cut me out of my trance. I turned all my attention towards him and locked eye contact, waiting for him to continue. "The truth is. Prompto and Prince Noctisare n-"

"Should we really trust him, you know after what..." His voice faded off, instead of finishing his sentence he just bit his bottom lip and moved aside to let Ignis continue speaking.

 _ **KILLER! MUHAHA! YOU'RE A PSYCHOPATHIC SERIAL KILLER. COME ON, ADMIT IT! YOU ENJOYED EVER LAST SECOND OF IT!**_

* * *

 **| Ignis's P.O.V. |**

"Nyx the truth is that an hour ago we a Daemon attacked us in broad daylight. That very daemon is the one whose head we are currently carrying around-" Ignis was cut short, thanks to the interruption from his companion.

"Excuse me, _I've_ been carrying around this damn daemons head why you ran off ahead!" Irritation was thick in the air, but never the less Ignis carried on explaining their current situation.

"When the Daemon first arrive, it spoke and accused us saying that we stole its baby. It then engulfed us in a thick black smoke, clouding our vision as it kidnapped Prompto and retreated back to what we assumed was its lair. But skipping the non-specific details Gladiolus, Prince Noctis and I found Prompto and the Daemon. Before any of us were able to act the Daemon threw Prompto into what we believe was a Daemon portal transporting Prompto into the Daemon realm. The Daemon was also about to retreat into the portal but Prince Noctis warped into the portal straight after Prompto, the portal closing soon after Prince Noctis entered it."

* * *

 **| Gladiolus's P.O.V. |**

Ever since Nyx first arrived I felt something was off about him, sure it could have just been the fact that his secret lover died but it didn't feel like that. I felt more important, more... dangerous. His posture was sluggish and his shoulders slouched, he hasn't shaved in months and looks sleep deprived. What surprised me more was that he was rudely talking to his superiors, even in the kingdom had fallen it doesn't mean that Nyx of all people would step out of line. Nyx was saved at a young age by King Regus, to repay his debut he decides to train and swore to protect the kingdom of Insomnia at all cost. He would lay his life down at the first sign of danger, and that is why he is one of the best Kingsglaive known to mankind.

"Nyx, you seem distressed. Have you been alright after you know... everything?"

* * *

 **| Nyx's P.O.V. |**

"Nyx, you seem distressed. Have you been alright after you know... everything?" Gladiolus asked me, he sounded generally concerned but there was a slight hint of threat in his tone.

 _ **'He's doubting you, their both doubting you Nyxey. You don't need them, their worthless. Now come on. It's time for lunch!"**_

"Hahaha, L-lunch. Yea. Lunch." My sudden outburst caught Gladiolus's and Ignis's attention. "Hey, man are you alright, you're shaking?!" He sounds concern but I can't make out exactly what he's saying, at first I can clearly hear what he's saying but I just don't understand. Its like he's speaking another language.

 _ **'Now Nyxey, you ready. Let's have some fun!'**_

"...ha..."

.

.

.

"...yeah..."

.

.

.

"...fun..."

.

.

.

"...lets..."

.

.

.

"...have..."

.

.

.

"...some..."

.

.

.

"...FUN!"

* * *

 **Even though I was planning on spending my summer holidays cooped up in my room, binge-watching new animes, writing more chapters and some other random stuff. But... It turned out the opposite! Huuuuuhhhhh... I have to go outside and I've been banned from WiFi! I'm also out of data and can't be bothered to top up. Gahhhhhh! Anyway here's the next chapter. Laterz - DKO**


	9. Power Isn't Given, It's Earned

**"Magitek Unit"**

The sudden voice, awoke me from whatever I was doing, whether I was napping, sleeping or just unconscious I don't know. But there is one thing I know and that is that my head is killing me!

"Ughh... My head."

I reached up to check my head. As I reached up to check my blonde head a shot of pain rippled up my arm, though nothing was there nor out of place. I looked over my body, looking for anything abnormal or any new injuries, I found none but I looked extremely pale and my chest was larger and heavier than usual but that isn't the problem but at least my chest continues to rise up and down, confirming I'm dead. Yet.

 **"0"**

What? I looked around frantically trying to identify the owner of said voice. But alas, I meet nothing but a scorching red scenery, flames and lava surrounding me, enclosing me in, like a Chocobo in a cage.

 **"5"**

The voice was louder this time, it was deep and rough giving off a dangerous vibe, I felt its voice travel throughout the enclosed space. It vibrated all through my body, leaving me immobilised.

 **"9.5.3"**

I don't see any pattern with these numbers so is it a code? No is it a-ahhh? Wait, what-

 **"2.3."**

No. NO! It can't be, I looked down at my wrist only to see a faint red glow coming from beneath my wristband. No! NO! how this isn't real it's, I-I-its-

 **"4. Repeating,"**

Hasty, I pulled down my wristband, only to make the faint red glow grow stronger, to continue to glow brighter until it was so bright it was blinding and I had force myself to look away and shield my eyes with my non-glowing arm.

 **"Magitek Unit 05953234. Experiment complete. Overall results. Strength: 95.64%,"**

Make it stop! No! No! Nonononononononono-

 **"Agility: 97.34%, Wisdom: 96.83%, Attentiveness: 93.75%,"**

This isn't real, THIS ISN'T REAL! This isn't happening, I'm just having a bad dream. I just fell asleep in the Regalia again. I'm going to wake up, the gang there along beside me, Gladiolus, Ignis, Nocti-

 **"Vision: 99.72%, Emotional Response: 94.98%, Memory manipulation"**

"NOOOOOOO! THIS ISN'T REAL! YOUR LYING-"

 **"100%. Experiment 05653234 is a success. Begin operation 'Godslayer'. System reboot starting in 3, 2, 1."**

A high-pitched scream, or was it a whistle, could be heard in the distance, slowly the volume increased, as it began creeping its way towards me. Its singled pitched screech was deafening, my vision began to blur and I started feeling light-headed. The high-pitched screech was affecting me majorly, I felt as though something was forcefully being pulled out of my body. A part of me was sucked out, leaving me incomplete and broken.

 **"System Reboot: 0% 30 minutes remaining..."**

And the whistle stopped, along with any control of my body. I played there vulnerable and helpless, unable to move, leaving me with nothing but my thoughts. Negative thoughts. They screamed at me, taking any opportunity to strike dragging me down, making me doubt myself, my role in life, my existence.

 _'Come on 'Prompto', or should we say 05653234. You know this is all fake right? You know your fake right?'_

I can hear the smirk on their lips. But that doesn't change the facts... right?

 _'That's right 05653234, nothing can change the fact, that your fake and everything you thought you did and lived for was a lie. YOU were a lie.'_

I'm a lie... I'm a fake... Your right...NO! You're the fakes', this is fake, I'm alive and breathing. I have a life I have people who want me

 _'Do you, do you really? What is there to go back to now? Huhhh, 05653234 who is back there waiting for you? Who is going to welcome you back with open arms? Who is going to miss you?'_

The gang! Yes! The gang, all four of us are close, closer than blood-brothers we-

 _'If so, what are their names 05653234? What are their names, what do they look like?'_

Don't make me laugh their names are...are? Ahh! Yes, that's their names. Cloud, Squall & Tidus...

 _'Are you sure? You told us their names were _,_ &_ not to long ago. So 05653234 what are their names? Tell us, what are the names of the people who are expecting you to come home? Who are those non-blood related brothers that love and cherish you and would never give up on you? Go on tell us. Who is gonna miss you when you are gone?'_

No, no, NO! I do have people waiting for me, I do. I do!

 _'Then what're their names? Hmmmm?'_

I-I don't k-know?! Why don't I know?!

 _'What is your name?'_

My name? My...my name... is

* * *

 **"System Reboot: 14% 26 minutes remaining..."**

...

 **...**

 **"System Reboot: 0% 30 minutes remaining..."**

A loud robotic voice awoke me from my slumber, or so I thought...

"NOCT!"

I heard another voice call out to me only this time it was female and was thickly coated with happiness and love, her words seem to strike my heart. It hurt, but it not as much as it could of.

"Noctis~ Over here! Hehehe"

Spinning on my heels I came face to face with Lunafreya. She stood there in her signature white gown. Her hair pulled back and her pearly white smile plastered on her face. Her eyes full of life and colours, everything about her seemed real, but she's not.

"Luna... Please, not again..."

I begged her. I've had enough, especially this nightmare. The constant chasing only for it to stop and everything just dies. The grass, the sky, the light, Luna. I can't go through with that again. I won't go through that again.

"What do you mean silly?" She giggled.

Her smile brightened as she dashed toward me. Engulfing me in a hug, her body heat enclosed me, making me want to believe she's here, that's she's alive. But she's not.

"Come on Noct let's go for a stroll," She stated. She grasped my arm and slowly started leading me further away from the cliff. I know this isn't real, it's all a dream, it's fake, it's a lie. And she is.

"No."

I won't fall for this, again. I stood my ground staring intently at what stood before me, it wasn't Luna nor was it real. I've have had enough with the suffering. I need to save Prompto, I don't have time to waste grieving about my dead fiancé that haunts me day in day out. This ends now.

"What do you mean 'No'?" she questioned. Her tone was confused but slightly irritated, though it was hard to tell when she's smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"I mean no. You're not real, none of this is real. And I need to wake up because I have people who I trust with my life waiting for me. Not my dead ex-fiancé who cheated on me."

 **"System Reboot: 14% 26 minutes remaining..."**

Ahhh! There is again. I knew I wasn't hearing things... But where is it coming from?

"What Noct don't go! I this is real, how is this not real. I'm here." She snatched my hand and holds it up to her chest, directly above where her heart would be. But it's not. "See I'm alive, my hearts beating, I'm here and this is all real."

She pleaded as tears started cascading down her cheeks. I ripped my hand out of her grasp. I turned my back on her and started walking towards the edge of the cliff, knowing that if I fell I would wake up. Because I always fell off this cliff and it was always Luna who did so. But it's my turn now.

"Goodbye Luna, I loved you" And now I'm moving on. Taking a final step as I walked off the edge.

* * *

I feel groggy and just useless. I have no strength to move but enough energy to run a marathon, yet I'm stuck here. I don't even know if I'm conscious anymore, I can't decide what's reality and what's not. It's like I'm dreaming reality. Everything seems surreal yet an illusion, life seems dull and grey but at the same time it's vibrant and effervescent.

"So this is where they hid you. Isn't that right 'son',"

A deep scratchy spoke aloud. Being physically too weak to lift my head and see who was talking to me, I stayed laying there, leaving myself completely vulnerable.

 _'Oh, Look 05653234_ _it's your dad. He's the reason you're here, he's your creator. And guess what he's real, yet your not. What a shame isn't 05653234_ _if only you were real, maybe he could have been there, you could have had a real father and son relationship and an even better father and son reunion but sadly your fake. And Verstael, your 'father' is not._

"Son, you've done well. Now let's go home-"

"What home?!" Shit! I didn't think it would take such a big toll on my body, especially if all I've been doing is lying here. Screaming isn't help and it's not getting me anywhere. But if I manage to hold out a little longer then he'll come for me. Hurry, please hurry N-

 _'Uhh, who's coming for you now? No one is. Because you are no one. Everyone, everything is a lie. Don't you see that? Come on 05653234 except it, it will be less painful if you get it over with and just accept me.'_

"Help me, please. Anyone..."

"I'm here for you son! I'm right here, now let me help you and we can all go home and start over. Hmmm, how does that sounds? But I can't do it alone, you just have to accept use. Come on son, accept us."

 _'Accept us.'_ That-That thing inside of me is taunting. I can feel him ripping at my insides, though it doesn't physically hurt it hurts like a bitch mentally speaking. The pain is unbearable, it's not holding back anymore, before it was a slight headache, with the occasional kick but now. I feel as though someone is thrashing a sledgehammer against my skull so hard that it's reaching my brain, yet no hard enough to shatter my crown.

"No! NO! Leave me alone! Anyone, please! PLEASE..."

"There is no one 05653234. Just us"

 _'There is no one 05653234. Just us'_ Whatever was inside my head repeated the exact same as that guy. And I'll admit it's starting to get to me like thinking about it. They're offering me a chance to start over, to have a better life. To have a dad-

"...please..." Wait? Why did I say that? I don't want any help, I can't get any even if I wanted t-

 **"...PRO...TO!...W...ER...YO...U?!"** Who is that, where did it come from-

"05653234~. Stop imagining things, stop fighting it. Let us in..."

 _'05653234~. Stop imagining things, stop fighting it. Let us in...'_

"GAAAHHHH!"

 _'Not long now,_ my son..." I can no longer decipher the two apart, with the two of them talking in sync and my piercing headache I don't hold out much longer. Is it the voices in my head or is it my 'father'? But if that voice was real and they are actually looking for me. Then please whoever is out there, please, please, please hurry-

* * *

 **"77% 7 minutes remaining..."**

.

.

.

"Help me, please. Anyone..." Fear swallowed me whole, their cries hurt. I don't understand why with every breath I took my heart ached. My the walls I have built up, crumbled after they screamed. "No! NO! Leave me alone! Anyone, please! PLEASE..." their voice bounced off the countless walls that made up the endless carven, I still have absolutely no clue who that voice belongs to but I felt as if they had already found a place in my broken heart. My skin was burning and my head ringed. Their voice was unfamiliar but the way they screamed at me felt horrible, terrifying actually. "...please..." This time the voice was weaker, though easier to classify as a female's voice. Theirs pleads normally wouldn't be my first priority, I would find Prompto then go help the women.

"PROMPTO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I continued to call out, trying to focus on finding my best friend but her voice is stuck in my head, her continuous pleads playing in my head. It clutched at my heart, only adding more to the pain.

"GAAAHHHH!" Prompto?... PROMPTO!

"PROMPTO! ANSWER ME!" My voice echoed throughout the endless cavern. I picked up my pace and started sprinting through the cavern. The numerous tunnels began playing with my head, Prompto's screams bounced off the wall sending me in circles, not knowing if I'm closer to him or just distancing us.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum" A voice called out to me, not long after my name was called I felt a warm yet ghostly hand grasp my arm as if it were leading me away. I glance down to where I was touched and saw nothing there.

"PROMPTO! WHERE ARE.." I return my attention back to the scorching flames ahead of me, but instead, I was meet face to face with Ignis, Gladiolus and a tied up Nyx?

"...you?"

* * *

I felt something wet was nudging at my elbow, whatever it was, it was slimy and disgusting. With what little strength I have left, I lash out at it, intending to shoo it away. But instead, it charged at my wristband, I felt its teeth clench down on it. Slowly tearing at the cotton threads

"Let, let, let, let me go..." Stuttering against my will, I called out to whatever it was. My vision was imperfect, compared to what my vision before, I call only see smudges and splotches of colour.

" Woof! Woof woof woof! Hmmmm!" Barks tortured my eardrums, starling me I try to open my eyes to identify the possible threat, even though my vision was out-of-order, I can make out a white shape, kind of like a fluffy...dog?

"T-tiny..." Tiny, Tiny? Why did I think of that? Who is tiny? Why was that name so familiar.

Woof!~" 'Tiny' responded.

"T-tiny...what are...y-you...doing...here?" I heard no barking in respond only a series of tugs at my wristband that was in her mouth. It didn't feel like she was trying to take it off, more like she was trying to lead me somewhere, but where? I'm in the middle of...of? I don't even know where I am.

"PROOOOMPTOOO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The tugging came to a holt, 'Tiny' seemed to have let go of my wristband as I felt my hand drop to the ground.

"Wooooooooooooof!~"

"TIny-Tiny who... are you...calling...to?..." I even panting with everyword I say. How fucking pathetic can I get? I really must be a fake, huh. Should I just give up, should I let 'them' in? I just don't' know. "I can't do this anymore Tiny. It's too hard, no one's gonna be there for me anyway so what's the point..." Well at least I've got my voice back and I'm not stuttering like a complete idiot.

"Woof! Grrrrrr! Woooof!" Her bark was threating, comforting almost. Here I am, weaker than a newborn baby, talking to a dog thinking everything is gonna be okay. That I'm not a lie and there are people out there for me but, I'm. Talking. To. A. Dog. Really, how much more convincing can it get?!

"Okay... Tiny. But... I'm really tire-"

"WOOOF!"

"GAH! I'm awake! What was that for!~" Even if my entire body is numb, I'm still able to move my lips, I can at least be grateful for that.

* * *

"Hey, Noct are you alright, you're shaking?!" Gladiolus tone was harsh yet warming, but that isn't the problem here.

"No, no no no no! I left Prompto behind, I have to go get him!" I ripped my hands out of the two's grip and jumped straight back into the hole, that I think I came out of.

"Woah! NO, you don't" A strong, muscular arm wrapped itself around my waist. Not only did it stop me from diving into the hole after Prompto, but it also hurt a hell of a lot!

"Ow, ow, owwww! Gladio put me down!'

"Only if you won't go diving into that breach again."

"...fine..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." If I didn't know he was as single as a pringle then I sure as hell would have thought he was a full-time dad, with years worth of experience, mastering his 'dad' voice.

"FINE!"

"Thank you."

"...dad..." I couldn't help but let that slip, along with a slight chuckle.

"Why you little -"

"Gladiolus, not now. We should be focusing on getting Prompto." Ignis always there when you need him. Wait! How did I get back anyway?!

"Hey Iggy, how exactly did I get back in the first place?"

"Well..."

 _ **~~~Flashback~~~**_

 _"Gladiolus help me carry this Daemons head over to that patch of land over there. Nyx can you start carving a circle in the middle of that same patch of grass, have the circle big enough for a grown man to stand in." Ignis was barking out orders. For what cause, who knows, only the genius himself._

 _"Hey Nyx did you hear him?! Get your ass-'_

 _"Hey Nyx, are you alright-" Ignis interpreted Gladio._

 _"...some..."_ _Nyx mumbled, nothing actually made sense but to Nyx, it seemed like he was battling the devil himself._

 _"Woah! Man, you don't look too good do you want to sit down-"_

 _"...FUN!" His voice was like a wave of dominance, his voice stern yet playful. His breathing ragged and posture sluggish. His eye's though, they were completely black, a void of nothing. He was being possessed, it was like whatever war he was fighting within himself, he seemed to have lost in the end. "AHAHAHAHAHHA! Θα έχω την ψυχή σου!"_

 _"Look out!" Both Gladiolus and Ignis dropped the Daemon's head in an attempt to duck. Both tumbling away, 'Nyx' started to rampage on nature surrounding them. He unsheathed his blade and started hacking at the trees, sending each one tumbling down._

 _"Nyx! Snap out of it!"_

 _'Nyx's' head spun in the direction said voice came from, but alas he saw nothing, nothing but an empty valley, full of life. The exact opposite of what he was. Enraged, his blade instantly became covered in a ghostly flame, 'Nyx' began butchering the ground, focusing on one spot. Mere seconds later the ground slipt apart leaving a small gaping hole in its wake and very hole was what many considered the 'Breach' of both the Daemon & Human world. Screams of agony and regret emerged from the hole, slowly becoming more louder. It was is it were an entrance to the underworld..._

 _ **~~~Flashback~~~**_

"... after the breach is made. You pear down into the depths of the underworld and call out the true name of the person who you seek. It's referred to the 'Soul Call' I came across it once in the ancient myth's of Noragami- Ahem, getting off track. But yes, in order to get Prompto back you must call out his true name before he-"

"Okay. But why is Nyx normal now?"

"Oh well, he kinda hit himself in the head with his blade so we took the opportunity to tie him up..." Gladio replied though it was hard to tell if he was pleased or dissatisfied with himself.

Oh well, I'm gonna call Prompto now-"

"Wait, do you know his last name?"

"Well yeah, it's Argentum."

"We tried that but he didn't come back."

"No way, you can't be serious! Are you sure you pronounced it right?!"

"Yeah see watch. Ahem!" Gladio approached the breach, he fell to his knees and dipped his head into the breach. "Prompto Argentum"

One...

.

.

.

Two...

.

.

.

Three...

.

.

.

Nothing.

"See. Unless that isn't his real name, then we have to assume that he's de-"

"NO!" Tumbling over to the breach, I pushed Gladiolus to the side and copied his actions. But instead, I shouted something else. "Please, Prompto we need you! I need you. Prompto Argentum, please come back!"

One...

.

.

.

Two...

.

.

.

Three-

"THUMP!" A heavy thud was heard from behind me. I spun around hoping, no praying, that is was-

"PROMPTO?"

"Wooof!"

* * *

 **A/N: Holy shit! I haven't updated in two/three-ish months and that's bad, even though none of you are complaining. I'm going to TRY and update every Monday because I need to do something that isn't me lying around gaining weight. So yea. Also, I decided to not have the names of whoever's P.O.V. it is so I'm just going to section them off. HOPEFULLY, you'll be able to tell who's point it is... Bye~**

 **~ DKO**


	10. Living My Life Without You In It

"Wooof!" The dog's voice was pitched clearly indicating that it was female, her fur was a ghostly shade of white. Upon looking closer her skin was sickly pale and her eyes were no longer a sky blue colour, they were entirely engulfed in a blood red. Her body was overtaken by a Daemon, but that Daemon seemed as though it wasn't in full control yet it was as though Pryna's soul remained.

"...ugh...Tiny why did...you do that...for?...That...hurt..." Prompto called out to 'Pryna' his voice was scratchy, rough yet smooth and soft all at once, his eyes were still shut. He rolled off his 'soft' landing and lay spread out on the ground face first. His hair stuck up in random places, its stained blood-red in certain places otherwise it was a sprinkled with dirt. His skin, littered with bruises and cuts, blood seeped from his various wounds, but worse of all, he had a large burn mark up trailing up his right forearm. Whether it was a rash or a burn mark I couldn't tell. Reaching out to take a closer look I extended my hand to touch it...

"Who's there?!" Prompto cried out. His eyes still pressed shut as he sat up in a hurry, swatting his hands like he was scaring off a fly, though I'm no fly. Slowly I rose up and rested against a nearby tree, trying to pull the now new strain in my neck.

"Prompto. It's alright, it's just us." Gladio spoke his voice was quiet and low, lower than usual. Even if he didn't like to admit it often, he cares about everyone. Not just me because he's the king's shield but the group, our brotherhood. He would die for us, and we would gladly do the same.

"Who-who is it?! I don't know you?"

"Gurrrrrr!" Pryna growled at us all. Slowly eying us, but once her sight set on me again her glare faded and was replaced with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Prompto, it's me Noctis and everyone else. Calm down." My voice calms out softer then I intended, but it seemed to work. His shoulders relaxed and he stopped swinging his arms around like a 5-year-old on a sugar high. "Pryna, calm down, we're not going to hurt you or him-er...her?" I scanned my eyes up and down Prompto's body once again, only then realising he isn't the same as he was before in certain areas...

"Noct, it seems there's a change in Prompto's physique." Ignis pronounced.

"So I'm not seeing things..." Gladio admitted.

"Noct! Help there are people here! Help Noct! They're gonna get me and take me back Noct! Noct!" His eyes snapped open hastily scanning his surroundings, glaring at Ignis, Gladio and Nyx. When he finally came to me he jumped up and pounced on me. Sending us both tumbling against the tree I was resting against. Landing safely on the ground I looked down to see, Prompto curled up in a ball, shivering and desperately clutching my shirt. His shirt that usually hung loosely on his shoulders, was now as tight as his hold. I could feel his bust rubbing against my own and it wasn't helping that he was shuffling around on my lap.

"Gahhh! Uhhh, Prompto its-ugh- okay! Just. Please. Sit. Still." I can bearly keep my eyes open, but I have to keep my composure together for two reasons. One both Ignis and Gladio are present. Two its Prompto! My best friend, who fucking turned into a hot girl, not that I'm saying he isn't hot as a man-gah- I just meant that him turning into a girl isn't going to change our relationship-WAIT! Why am I talking to myself, and in my head?! God! Let's hope Prompto isn't the end of me...

"Oh, ah sorry! But! Who are they?! Why are they here! Making it go away Noct. Please, Noct!" His eyes darkened as he glared at the three. Both Ignis's and Gladio's faces were shocked and...sad? What was wrong with Prompto? Is he doing all of this because he's mad at us because we couldn't save him earlier? But we just saved him! What's going on?

"What's going on?!" Someone was thinking the same as me. "Prompto, stop fooling around and just come here." I don't know if it was because Gladio's voice was stern and serious or just that Prompt gently has no clue who either of them is, but his whole body froze up. His eyes were focused on something in the horizon, his breathing went from a steady pace to constant deep breaths. His face paled and he pushed himself further into me, hiding deep in my jacket.

"Prompto?" It was Ignis's turn to call out to him. Much to Ignis's request, Prompto didn't reply verbally if anything his-her gah _their_ breathing worsen and Prompto started hyperventilating. I looked up and nodded at the two, seeing as though they got the message they both left but not before coming back and dragging the unconscious Nyx with them.

* * *

No, no, no! I won't go with them. I've got both Tiny and Noct, they help me. Right? Noctwon't ever betray me, never were like brothers, he's my best friend and I'm his. He's stuck with me whether he want's to be.

"Hey. Prompto, they're gone now. So can you come out and talk with me. Please." I heard a familiar voice call out to me, without a second thought I raised my head from within Noct's jacket and looked the owner of said voice in the eyes. As close as I may be, I didn't feel the slightest bit uncomfortable nor embarrassed. Just two Bros, causally sitting together, one on the other's lap, both staring deeply into one another's eyes. Nothing abnormal about that.

"Yeah? What do you want to talk about?" I felt a smile grace my face, I watched as Noct glanced down at my lips before sucking in a breath and biting his lower lip. His eyes slowly but hesitantly trailed back to meet mine. "Hey, Noct?" I questioned, he was fine a moment ago, did he have a fever or a concussion from when I hugged him and we both fell over. I started panicking, I quickly readjusted my posture on top of Noct and forcefully turned his head to look is there were any wounds present.

"...pro..pto Ahhhh!~ Prompto!" Noct gasped. He gasped! He must have internal bleeding, we have to get him to the hospital or to a medic or Iggy... Iggy? Who's Iggy?! Wait, nevermind that what about Noct?!

"OMG! I'm sorry I didn't think I would be able to do this! And you of all people, your as hard to crack as a bloody mountain!" I slowly retracted my hands from his head, and placed my hand under my chin, trying to intimidate Iggy when he was deep in thought- Again?! Who's Iggy?! I should ask Noct. I slide down a bit on Noct's lap to be in level with his eyes, I needed to ask him who this 'Iggy' was now or I'm gonna lose it.

"Gahhh!~ PROMPTO! STOP. MOVING. Ahhhhhh!~ YOUR. MAKING. IT. WORSE." He breathed out, his voice was a bit muffled like he was clenching his teeth. The concussion must be worse then I thought! For him having to clench his teeth, he must be very uncomfortable. I have to find a way to stop the pain or at least numb it.

"Wooof!" I looked over to where I assumed I heard the howl come from, and I saw Tiny sitting there right beside a creek. A creak...? A creak! I could use the water to at least cool down his fever! I stumbled to stand up, but then Tiny was suddenly beside me and helped hold me steady. Or at least that was I thought she was doing...

* * *

"...pro..pto Ahhhh!~ Prompto!" If I thought this couldn't get any worse, I was dead wrong. Prompto just couldn't help but rub his-their ass against my lower regions. Is this payback?! Is he doing all of this because I yelled at him?! I really need to know before I lose it. And honestly, I don't want to lose it, not now nor anytime soon. He suddenly grabbed my head and forcefully started turning it in awkward positions, but to make things worse, I'm taller then him so every now and then he would have to raise his hips to get to the places he couldn't quite see, only then to come crashing down hard and fast.

"OMG! I'm sorry I didn't think I would be able to do this! And you of all people, your as hard to crack as a bloody mountain!" Their hand's released there grip on my face and feel to their side, they gazed down at me. Let's hope they figured it out, don't make this any more awkward than it already is. For a moment I thought they were going to get off of me, but no! They literally jumped back into my lap and directly crushing a certain uncomfortable area.

"Gahhh!~ PROMPTO! STOP. MOVING. Ahhhhhh!~ YOUR. MAKING. IT. WORSE." They gazed at me worryingly, they were clearly sorry for something.

"Wooof!" I heard Pryna call out in further in the forest, I glanced over at her seemly Prompto followed by lead. Once I spotted her I noticed the scenery surrounding her, there was a creak, though it wasn't hidden from the naked eye it was still difficult to spot. You only be able to spot if you knew it was there. Suddenly I felt a mass amount of pressure lifted from my once squashed thighs, though the relief was relieving the aching pain of release was worse. So, so, so very worse.

I looked up at the blonde before me, I watched as they stumbled to gain their balance but that's when it hit me. No literally hit me, too shocked from the blonde's body slowly falling on top of me, I extracted my arms out towards them in attempt to catch them closing my eyes in the process, hopefully, I could soften their fall, once again, though it didn't go exactly to plan. I heard rustling in the bushes over to my left, I didn't dare move nor open my eyes. All I knew is that Prompto landed somewhere, and someone or something is coming, there is no way in hell I am moving, not yet at least. The shuffling of the bush stopped and footsteps were slowly closing the distance between us. Frantically trying to find a way to hide my blushing face, I throw my head back hoping that the understory plants would conceal my flushed face.

"Noct." Iggy! Shit, I opened my eyes to only slightly see they two out of the corner of my eyes, I could barely make out there features, and this position isn't helping either.

"Damn! Noct you move on fast. You go tiger!" Gladio cheered. What? I pulled my neck up so it rested naturally on my shoulders. What does Gladio mea-

"Ohhh... Fuck~" I purred. I. Fucking. Purred. Looking down only to see a scene that would either come straight out of a porno or a wet dream. And I'm pretty sure its neither of them. No wonder I didn't feel Prompto when they fell on me, it's because they didn't. But if they were to have fallen the slightest bit more forwarded, we would both be fucked. But to add to my continuous list of cons. Prompto tried to push themselves up with their right hand. Obviously forgetting about the giant rash/burn that decorated their forearm.

"Owwww!" It was obvious to see that they figured out that their arm was currently out of order, they went to use their other than to elevate themselves but _luckily_ for me they weren't fast enough. Slowly falling face first forward, gaining that extra inch of distance.

"...I would prefer if you kept your private affairs, in private!" Oh, boy did Iggy sound pissed! But you know what I was way too intoxicated to even think about what was gonna happen next...

* * *

 ** **I'm actually surprised that I managed to update tonight, even though I have an essay on Women's suffrage tomorrow. Gahhhhhhhhh! Also OMG I'm so in love writing an innocent and dense Prompto because...just...GAH! He is too pure! And ahh the ending might be a bit confusing so soz. But yea life's confusing so I'll try to make it less confusing for you guys. Lol,**** ** **Oh well until next week!****

 ** **DKO~****


	11. Embrace My Imperfections

**OMG, I finally found an excuse to include this in my story! YAS! Okay, it's the holidays and usually, people update more on the holidays but then there's me! I'm not normal but I'll try to update a little more. But since this is late I'll post more chapters over the week, not just on Mondays, so lucky me!... Anyways enjoy.**

 **~ DKO**

* * *

Now, let me get this straight. Eh, wait. I'm not sure if this counts as straight but enough of that anyway. We all know Ignis is the best cook around, probably the nicest guy around. But when you get on Ignis's bad side life gets hard. Lifes hard. So are many other 'things.' Those things shouldn't be hard when Ignis is around, Ignis has the power to make those hard 'things' soft. And let me just say they are even worse when they're soft. Being cornered by Ignis after pissing him off, is a bad idea. Pissing off Ignis, in general, is a bad idea!

.

.

.

"Ignis! DONT MAKE ME EAT THAT!" That thing is going to kill me! I won't ever touch that thing! Never ever, EVER! You can't make me Ignis! I won't let you. Slowly, Ignis closed the distance between us, his arm outstretched with that awful 'thing' on a fork, slowly invading my personal space.

"No, Noct. As punishment, this is what you must do!" Ignis explained. Hey as much as I love this guy I despise him right now, no one makes me eat carrots. NO ONE! I let my hand slip into my pocket, slowly grasping what I hope is a firebomb I retracted my hand and throw it directly into Ignis's face. I didn't even bother to check what exactly I threw at him but I'm hoping that 1. It doesn't kill him. And 2. It last long enough for me to get away.

"HA YOU CANT MAKE ME EAT THAT HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR FOOD!..." I'm not sure if the sun was reflecting against his specs or I'm seeing things. But if the sun can't cause illusion then let's just say I am going to be force feed more than just 'carrots.' And I mean that in a violent way.

"Noctis. What. Did. You. Just. Throw. At. Me?!" A growl erupted from Ignis, with the sun reflecting off his specs and the wind howling in the background. I'm not sure if I'm mentally prepared to be 6ft under. It's only a matter of time.

"A...non-explosive...firebomb...? Hahaha..." To the voice in my head, my dying words to you and everyone else.

 _'Gladiolus, I am going to MURDER YOU!'_

* * *

 _"...I would prefer if you kept your private affairs, in private!"_

 _"Hey, Igster. I'll deal with Noct first while you have a talk with Prompto." Gladiolus made his way over to where both me and Prompto 'sat'. With his head held high, he cast his eyes down on the two of us. A demonic glint in those very eyes. "I'll make sure I'll leave him alive enough for you to get a few hits in. Deal?"_

 _If I was someone else I would be screaming for the hill. But I'm kinda in a sticky situation, both metaphorically and physically speaking._

 _"You have yourself a deal. Prompto, let's go."_

 _"Ahhh! Yes-yes, coming..."_

 _"Wait don't leave me with...him...oh shit!" I looked up to see Gladiolus was staring down at me, after a few seconds he seemed frantic. Quickly checking from his all directions, he frantically started rummaging through his jacket pockets._

 _"Oi, Noct. I can't believe you, finally moving aye! If you're gonna do that you'll need this." His hand emerged from his hidden pocket, the item he held in his hand was hidden from the sun. Making it harder for me to find out what exactly what it was._

 _"Gladio. I'm done with Prompto. I would like to have a word with Noct. Now." Ignis announced, his voice carried out throughout the woods._

 _"Ehehehehe... Ahhh, Gladio what is th-" A large bear-like hand, made its way over my mouth, blocking any and all sound to come out. With his other hand, the one with the object in it, he shoved whatever it was into one of my pockets._

 _"Good luck Tiger!" Before I could even get a word in he was off, but that wasn't the end of it._

 _My hand dove into the pocket where Gladio put the object, pulling it out I noticed that it was in a ball shape. Upon closer inspection, my face heated up._

 _"What the hell man! Why the fuck would you give me condo-" A brightening glint, cut me off. It came from where Gladio ran off too, thinking it was Gladio I stormed my way over to the bush, shoving the ball of plastic into my element pocket. Stopping at a reasonable distance I retracted my hand back and readied myself. But emerging from said direction was not Gladiolus, it was Ignis and boy, did he look pissed. Again..._

* * *

"...stupidGladio..." Noct mumbled.

"Hey Noct, are you alright. You're mumbling to yoursel-" I stared at his with my head cast down, not much I could do so I looked up with my eyes.

"...stupidIgnis..."

"What did you say? I couldn't quite hear you." I asked.

"...stupidvegetables..."

"Dude, do you need me to smack some sense into you?!" Gladio shrieked. His voice ringing in my ears, my vision slowly turned hazy, as he rattled my head.

"...stupidhormones..." he continued to mumble un-comprehendible nonsense.

"Gladio stop yelling while you're doing my hair!" Random strips of hair fell out of the plait, some areas were tighter than others.

"...stupidhornydick..."

"Ohh, sorry man-"

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Noct interrupted. His deafening scream echoed throughout the woods, birds scattered, flying off into the distance. Frighted from the unexpected scream, as were many other woodland creatures.

"What's with him?" I asked. I'm still not used to my voice. Whats even worse my appearance! Even my hair grew.

"He got the 'talk' from Ignis. Then he was quizzed on it and every question he got wrong, he was forced to eat a vegetable." Gladio explained, I felt his hands slowly make their way further down my scalp, having a younger sister must have given the opportunity to plait her hair. Probably against her will. He's way too overprotective.

"Oh... I feel bad for him, I was told to just be careful and if I remembered anything? That's why we didn't take that long. But thank god for that, if he gave me the talk I'll probably die of embarrassment." I explained, a small chuckle escaped my lips. Suddenly I felt Gladio'shands retracted from my head.

"Hahaha. I'm with you on that. Wait! Do you remember?! Are you still scared of us? ME?!"

"Sadly, no. I still don't remember much, but I mind being around you guys. I feel like I've known you guys for years."

"That because you have. We have always been together, even if you weren't actually with us." Gladio eyes were glaring nor were they staring me down. They were calm and inviting, making me feel, important. A soft smile completed his calm loo- "WE'RE CONNECTED!" Not so calm anymore...

"Noctis, stop sulking and help me get rid of this thing." Slowly Noct's head rose from resting on his knees. His trailed over to where Ignis stood, at his feet was none other than Naga's neglected head.

"That bitch! I'm gonna kill her!" Noct began charging at the Daemon's head, suddenly drawing his sword, aiming it, blood lust clouded his blue eyes.

"Too bad. She's already dead. Now help me with it, maybe if we permanently get rid of it, Prompto will turn back to _their_ normal self." Ignis explained. Ignis's voice seemed to Noct out of his trance. Slowly everyone's attention was directed at me. I began repeating Ignis's words in my head, trying to pick out why the attention is on me.

 _'...Prompto will return to his normal self.'_

"Ignis, what do you mean. Normal self. I am normal, aren't I? I asked. Everyone's eyes widen in shock, don't know why but everyone followed my gaze back to Ignis. I don't feel any different, but I do feel my memories slowly coming back. But seems as those have nothing to do with the situation at hand. But it's helping me feel less awkward around everyone.

"What do you mean, have you failed to notice that your body is now one of a female's, not male's?" Ignis questioned, everyone's eyes fell back on me, waiting for an answer, but isn't it obvious?!

"No... What do you mean _male's body_?" I felt my face scrunch up in confusion, I thought these people have known me for years! Then why are they questioning something this obvious?

"I've always been a girl."

* * *

 **It might sound weird since in the last chapter Prompto referred to himself as a dude. BUT everything (hopefully) makes sense with the next chapter so don't worry! Also, I completely forgot the Nyx died (SAD!). So he isn't dead in this fanfic (well not yet! Maybe) But that moment when he did die was just depressing!**

 **On a side note, the reason why this is so late is a stupid one. I was stuck on writing the flashback part. I knew exactly what I wanted to write it's just that I couldn't word it probably. And that is why this chapter is so bad. This chapter is really on a filler chapter, I needed for the lead-up. Sorry, it sucks but anyway... NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **~ DKO**


End file.
